Gardenhead / Leave Me Alone
Song: Gardenhead / Leave Me Alone Albums: , , , Year released: 1992 Trivia * Gardenhead / Leave Me Alone is a combination of two songs: Gardenhead and Leave Me Alone. * "Gardenhead" was written on a cigarette package while Jeff was waiting for his friend Bill Doss to get off of work."This first song, these are two songs written into one song. This first song was written on a cigarette package while I was waiting for my friend Bill to get off work." - Gardenhead / Leave Me Alone from (0:56) In an interview on XFM, London, Jeff states: "Gardenhead, well the first part of Gardenhead was one of the first songs I ever wrote, uh, which was sort of written when I first dropped out of college and was living in a little shack, and this little man across the street would wake up at around 6 o’clock in the evening everyday and go sit out, and poke his head out from behind the bushes outside and uh, just sort of sit and stare at us while we we would be inside recording so we would invite him in, and he would happily uh, come in and smoke bong hits all day until he passed out, and he was um, a very sad little man who wrote uh, sort of rock operas that no one understood but he had these huge books of these sort of rock operas that had all in his head, and you would go int his room full of like uh, he sort of created this little world out of garbage and sticks in his attic room and he had this one little lamp and he would sit and play you, um, play you these songs and he would sort of explain to you where the orchestra would come in and there wold be a gong and everything, but he couldn’t hardly play a chord so he was just kind of struggling with that and smoking his pot, but that’s just actually that’s just one line of that song so I guess I’m harping on one part of that song and the other half of that song was written a few years later"5/?/98 XFM, London, UK (8:23) * "Leave Me Alone" was written in Athens, Georgia for someone whom he had recently broken up with and one person that was living in Los Angeles at the time. "The second song was written in Athens, Georgia for, uh, two people. One whom I had recently broken up with and one who was living in Los Angeles, California at the time." - Gardenhead / Leave Me Alone from (1:06) Performances * Listen * * Listen * * * * * * * Listen * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Listen * * Listen * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Listen * * * * Listen * * * * * * Citations Category:Songs